In the daily life, rotary devices are frequently used at home or offices, such as used in fans, holdable massage devices, dust absorbers, etc. These devices are driven by motors and are used to rotary devices to present specific functions.
Moreover, since the rotary devices driven by motor are used to drive specific rotary bodies. The function thereof is confined and can not be extended. The customers must buy different rotary devices for matching different functional device so that a larger expenditure is necessary and this is not economic.